A csi in Valdemar
by soulknight121
Summary: While searching for a lost girl in the glades CSI agent Devin finds himself in a strange world with magic, guys dressed in white, and under arrest what is he gonna do?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:** I own nothing but csi Devin**

**This is my first story so please be kind**

**I give full thanks to dark preistess 66 for giving me the idea**

It was a warm day in Miami it would have been perfect day to enjoy the sun if there wasn't a kidnapped little girl lost in the glade csi Devin was heading out to help find her

She been missing close to a full day and he knew the longer it took the less likely she'll still be alive when they found her.

As he pulled up to the glades he saw his boss Lt. Caine heading up the search.

" Lt. Caine what's the situation" He asked

"We got a lost girl last seen running in to the glades we've fanned out but nothing so far"

"OK boss heading out to help the search"

Devin went out trying to find a clue as to where this little girl could be in all his time as a CSI kidnappings are the worst. After what felt like hours he found a scarp of a little girls dress he radios in and follows the path as he move further in to the swamps he starts to feel tired he sits down on a near by log. As he rested on the log he thought of where the girl could be, he felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep. As he fell further in to sleep he thought he saw a person dress in antique armor say" yes you will do."

In Valdemar

The queen's court was about to start the nobles and heralds gather around the thrones of Queen Selenay and Prince consort Daren. The elite of Valdemar were joining to talk about the up coming festival to celebrate the end of the Karse wars and the rebirth of the herald-mages. Selenay rose to call the court to order at that very moment a portal opened in the middle of the room and a body fell though. The man that landed on the ground they saw he was dressed in strange clothes. The guards and the heralds rush to protect the queen and prince the young man rose and looked around with a confused look on his face "Umm hi you wouldn't happen to seen a little girl run thourgh here."

Please be kind review


	2. Chapter 2

As the young CSI stood up he thought some how I wound up in a renaissance fair but why in the middle of the glades. He was surrounded by the guards with a heavy northern accent he was told " hands where we can see them. Don't try anything."

CSI Devin slowly raised his hands raised smiling and with a very confused voice spoke with a slight southern drawl "OK OK no need to do any thing rash I'm CSI Devin with the MDPD I'm just here looking for a lost girl"

He reached in to his vest pocket and showed them the picture of the lost girl. The guards looked at the small picture they seemed confused by what they saw. One of the older guards spoke "We know not of this child you're looking for."

"Well thank you for your help if you would just sho..." just as he spoke a different guard ran in to the room

"Your highness we just found the ambassador from Karse dead we've already called the Hawk Brothers to cast the finding spell"

The queen rose and spoke for the first time "Guards arrest this man and hold him till I have one of the Heralds question about the true reason he's here"

"Whoa whoa hold up here a minute I didn't do any thing I don't how I got here or where the hell I am." the guards grabbed him hauling him off to the dungeons.

The Nobles and Heralds both stared at the queen and where the strange man once stood they whispered among themselves about what just happened.

Prince Daren stood and with a booming voice called this session of court to a close. Both the queen and him both quickly followed by both their guards and the Queens Own.

Devin was pacing around the cell wondering what the hell just happen here. The Guards watched him with care after they removed all his gear and vest. They asked him a million questions about where he came from, what he was doing here , and to whom he owns his allegiance to. He refused to answer them just stating his name and his job.

One of the Heralds came to the cell as he leaned " look CSI Devin I know you just trying to find this lost girl but I need you to understand the Karsites don't take kindly to one of their Sun Priestess dying in the hold of a foreign kingdom."

As he spoke he casted the truth spell on the prisoner what he got back simply shocked him the spirit of the spell told him that he had almost no magic with him not even what is normal for a non-mage. With this information he turned and walked out he need to tell both the queen and the prince of this. He felt they were best to handle this strange being.


	3. an

im sorry to all who have read my story thank you but my muse is taking my story in a new dircetion till im ready to post the new story updated are on hold for now sorry once more


End file.
